


"I Can't Take This Anymore"

by SpontaneousStupidity



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I love May but she's kind of the bad guy in a couple of these :(, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpontaneousStupidity/pseuds/SpontaneousStupidity
Summary: Peter comes home to his belongings packed and a letter from May.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 175





	"I Can't Take This Anymore"

**Author's Note:**

> I love May Parker and I feel so bad for making her the bad guy in a couple of these to get the irondad comfort :(
> 
> FubuWhump Day 2: "I can't take this anymore"

There wasn't any warning, no signs that Peter saw, nothing that could've led to Peter think that this would happen. He couldn't help but think about the last few months with his aunt as he read the letter that sat with his packed belongings.

_Peter_

_I love you, I have since I met you when you were three and I always will. I can't bear to say this in person which is why I'm writing you this letter. There really isn't a better way than to just come out and say it really, so even though it's abrupt I will._

_I can't take this anymore._

_I love you, sweetheart, but you aren't my Peter anymore. You've changed. I thought it was Ben's death that brought the changes, all the hiding and the secrets, but really, it's Spider-Man. When I found out about your… activities I was relieved. I figured that finding this secret would bring my little nephew back._

_But it didn't._

_Finding out explained things, Stark, the sneaking out, the nightmares, but you were still gone. Even when we eat dinner together it's like you're not even there, or you're just there because you have to be. Seeing you there in front of me but not_ with _me hurts, and I can't take it anymore._

_I have all of your clothes packed in Ben's old suitcase, important papers with your school stuff in your backpack, and all of your knick-knacks and some mementos in the box. I ask that you leave by tomorrow night, please._

_I wish that I had the strength to say all of this to you in person but I can't, and I know that makes me a coward._

_I know that even without me you'll become the amazing man that we all thought you would, I larb you,_

_May_

The letter sits in his hands as he reads it again and again, feeling numb. It feels as if the words on the page aren't processing, like there's something blocking the meaning of the letter from reaching his brain.

His eyes finally slide over to the suitcase, bag, and box that sit on his bed. This can't be happening. He must've fallen asleep at Ned's and this is just a weird dream. There's no way that May would leave him.

But she's not leaving. She's asking _him_ to leave.

She's telling him to leave.

But she's his aunt, she's known him nearly all his life she _can't_ be telling him to leave.

On autopilot, he grabs his phone, going to his most used contact, the person who's always there to explain things. He knows that this is the person he needs to call and as he presses the button it briefly registers that it's not his aunt that he's calling, that calling her didn't even cross his confused, sludge mind.

"Pete?" the voice answers the phone after only a couple of rings. How many rings? It wasn't a lot but it still felt like it took a long time while still feeling immediate. "Is everything okay? I thought you were hanging out with Fred."

"Ned," Peter replied blankly automatically. Who did he call? Why didn't he call his aunt, his instinct should be to call his aunt.

_But she doesn't want you to call her._

Why doesn't she want him?

There's a small pause on the other side of the line, "Peter, what's wrong? You're never this quiet."

Peter frowns, "Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

_"Leave by tomorrow night."_

A tear runs down his face, "I need to leave," his voice wavers.

"You need a ride home? What happened, you usually stay at Ned's till curfew, you don't even patrol on Ned Days," concern leaks into his mentor's voice.

The words are finally starting to click in his head.

_"I can't take this anymore."_

Peter shakes his head to try and clear it, "I'm at home. There's a letter. I need-"

_"Leave by tomorrow night."_

"I need to leave."

There's rustling on the other side of the line and the faint sound of Mr. Stark telling FRIDAY to get Happy downstairs with a car. "Okay, I'm on my way, Pete. What's going on? What letter are you talking about?"

_"You aren't my Peter anymore."_

"I've changed," his voice breaks, "and she doesn't want me anymore. I have to leave."

There's a pause on the other side of the line, "Peter, is your aunt telling you to leave the apartment?"

Peter nods even though the other man isn't there, "She packed all of my stuff."

Peter then faintly hears Mr. Stark telling Happy to meet him at the apartment. "Okay, I'm on my way, I'll be there in about five minutes, can you unlock the door for me?"

Peter nods again. "Yeah," he says quietly.

"Okay, Underoos, don't worry. I'm on my way, I've got you."

"Okay."

"I'll see you in a couple minutes."

The line goes dead and Peter puts his hand down. Maybe May can't take it, can't take _him_ , but Mr. Stark is coming, so things will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spontaneousstupidity and my writing blog at spontaneousstupidwriting


End file.
